Bitter and Sweet
by Akari Hikari
Summary: Bersamanya sepanjang waktu adalah keinginannya. Mengulang kembali memori-memori indah dengan perlakuan yang manis. Meskipun tahu kalau pada akhirnya semuanya tidak akan terasa seperti itu–pahit. /Oneshoot!/ Mind to RnR, minna? :)


Salju kembali berjatuhan, menghiasi malam Loid City. Atap-atap rumah mulai tertutup oleh lapisan salju putih. Aspal dan tanah kembali terlapisi oleh lapisan putih. Jaket berlapis-lapis dan syal super tebal menjadi pakaian yang wajib dikenakan oleh setiap orang. Hawa dingin yang berhembus dengan ganas membuat orang-orang lebih memilih untuk duduk dalam balutan selimut sembari menyantap coklat panas. Namun ada pula yang memilih untuk bersantai di luar sembari menikmati suasana musim dingin ini.

Gadis itu berlari kecil dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk erat sebuah tas kecil berwarna oranye dengan corak bintang. Jaket dan syal tebal telah membaluti dirinya. Kedua iris birunya berkilat semangat. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyuman yang mempermanis dirinya. Semangatnya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang membuatnya lupa oleh cuaca dingin. Bahkan ia lupa tidak mengenakan sarung tangan.

Ketika kedua matanya menangkap siluet seseorang, ia semakin bertambah semangat. Perasaan yang menggebu-gebu membuat larinya semakin kencang. Bahkan ia hampir tersandung oleh bongkahan salju karena terlalu semangat.

"Len~! Kagamine Len~!" gadis itu berteriak kencang, membuat sang pemuda menoleh ke arahnya kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

"Rin!" Len−pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya.

Kagamine Rin menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berada satu meter di depan Len. Nafasnya berderu hebat serta rasa letih menjalar di sekitar tubuhnya. Namun itu tidak menghilangkan rasa senangnya yang memuncak. Tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya yang menggebu-gebu, Rin memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

Len terpaku sejenak. Kemudian ia membalas pelukan Rin. Ia memendam kepalanya di bahu Rin dengan penuh kerinduan. Indra penciumannya dapat merasakan wangi parfum jeruk yang menjadi ciri khas gadis itu. Memeluknya seperti ini membuatnya bernostalgia.

"Kau masih saja seperti dulu. Sama sekali tidak berubah," ucap Len sembari melepas pelukannya. "Kupikir kau akan lupa dengan wajahku ini. Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingatnya. Padahal sudah 5 tahun lalu semenjak perpisahan kita."

"Mana mungkin, bodoh! Aku selalu merindukanmu! Kau−orang yang berharga di kehidupanku! Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu begitu saja!" Rin memukul bahu Len dengan agak keras, membuat Len mengaduh kesakitan.

"Berharga?" ulang Len pelan.

"Iya! Kau berharga, terlalu berharga bagiku, Len," jawab Rin seraya tersenyum lembut. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, rasanya lebih nyaman di banding sebelumnya. Ia menunduk dan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada pelan, "Karena itu aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku−seperti waktu itu."

Len sedikit terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan berucap, "Tentu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu−seperti waktu itu,"

─ _Selama masih ada waktu._

 **.**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Production**

 **Bitter and Sweet © Akari Hikari**

 **Warning : typo (s), gaje, abal, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

" _Bersamanya sepanjang waktu adalah keinginannya. Mengulang kembali memori-memori indah dengan perlakuan yang manis. Meskipun tahu kalau pada akhirnya semuanya tidak akan terasa seperti itu−pahit."_

 **.**

Sejak dulu, Duo Kagamine ini adalah sepasang sahabat yang tak pernah terpisahkan. Selalu berdua, saling membantu, saling melengkapi, dan jarang bertengkar. Wajah yang hampir mirip, membuat setiap orang yang melihat mereka akan berpikir kalau keduanya adalah sepasang anak kembar. Namun nyatanya mereka sama sekali tidak terikat darah, hanya kebetulan saja dengan marga yang sama. Jika orang bertanya apa mereka berpacaran, mereka akan langsung menggeleng dengan cepat dan mengatakan kenyataanya bahwa mereka adalah sepasang sahabat─tentu saja dengan semburat tipis di kedua pipi.

Sudah 5 tahun keduanya berpisah. Len yang harus ikut dengan kedua orang tuanya terpaksa meninggalkan Rin. Hanya sebatas bertukar pesan ataupun mendengar suara, itu tidak cukup bagi Rin. Kerinduan yang telah memuncak akhirnya bisa tersampaikan sekarang.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan. Kenapa membalas pesanku selalu lama, sih?" gerutu Rin sembari mengaduk-aduk _hot chocolate_ -nya. Keduanya sedang berada di sebuah cafe sembari menikmati secangkir minuman panas.

"Maaf sekali. Aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan tugas yang telah menumpuk segunung," Len menjawab dengan nada bersalah. Len mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kado dan meletakkannya di hadapan gadis itu. "Ah, kuharap kau tidak lagi marah setelah aku memberikanmu ini,"

"Eh? Kado?"

"Yap. Meskipun sudah lewat ... tapi aku ingin memberikannya padamu. Kuharap ... kau mau menerimanya," Len menggaruk-garuk pipinya pelan, agak canggung mengatakannya.

Rin terbelalak beberapa saat. Tidak pernah menduga kalau Len masih ingat ulang tahunnya, bahkan lelaki itu memberikannya sebuah kado. Seulas senyuman lebar terlukis di bibir gadis itu. Kedua iris matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, agak terharu mendengarnya.

"A-aku tidak menyangka kalau kau masih ingat. Terima kasih!" seru Rin dengan tulus. Mimik wajahnya melukiskan perasaannya yang sangat bahagia.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa. Jangan meremehkan ingatanku,"

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Len!"

Len terkekeh pelan dan hanya menggangguk-angguk. Kemudian tatapannya teralih ke luar jendela, dimana butiran-butiran salju masih turun perlahan. Cukup lama dengan tatapan kosongnya. Pikirannya melayang, kembali teringat kenyataan pahit yang dialaminya. Nafasnya sedikit terasa sesak taktala mengingat semua kejadian itu. Len menggeleng pelan, menepis bayang-bayang itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa, Len?" tanya Rin agak khawatir ketika ia menyadari ada beban yang di tanggung oleh sahabatnya ini.

Len menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Memang kenapa?"

"Ekspresimu tidak seperti biasanya."

Len tersentak. Kemudian ia kembali terkekeh. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah kalau kau mengatakan itu," Rin mengangguk pelan. Sedikit firasat buruk masih membekas di hatinya. Diseruputnya coklat panasnya guna menghilangkan firasat itu. Diam-diam sepasang mata itu melirik Len yang kembali memperhatikan salju.

 _Kenapa aku masih merasa ada yang dirahasiakan? Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?_ batin Rin yang agak khawatir.

"Lama-lama dingin ya," ucap Len seraya menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Umm ... sebenarnya tadi sebelum keluar rumah, aku melihat berita kalau akan ada badai salju tengah malam nanti. Jadi ... kemungkinan besar suhunya akan semakin dingin," ujar Rin dengan takut. Takut kalau lelaki itu akan marah.

Len menepuk dahinya, menyadari kecerobohannya. "Astaga, ini salahku tidak melihat perkiraan cuaca! Seharusnya kau memberitahuku! Lagipula kenapa kau memilih bertemuku di malam hari, sih? Ini yang kutakutkan jika bertemu di malam hari,"

Rin menunduk dengan raut wajah bersalah. Ia meringis pelan. "Maaf ... aku terlalu senang ketika mendapat kabar kau akan kemari. Oleh karena itu aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu," ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi kan kita bisa bertemu siang atau sore atau kapanpun. " ujar Len pelan.

"Maafkan aku ... aku memang egois ..." Rin menunduk semakin dalam, semakin merasa bersalah. Batinnya merutuki dirinya berulang kali, menyesal akan keegoisannya. Ia tidak berani untuk menatap sepasang iris biru itu.

"Kau ... sama sekali tidak berubah, ya. Benar-benar sama."

"Eh?" Rin mengerjap. Kemudian menatap Len dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Lupakan," Len beranjak dari bangkunya. "Ayo, pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ta-tapi kan aku belum mendengar banyak ceritamu," gumam Rin sedih. Berat hati rasanya ketika ia ingin kembali berpisah dengan sahabatnya. Terlebih lagi baru bertatap muka dalam jangka waktu yang pendek. Tidak cukup.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menceritakan banyak hal di perjalanan pulang nanti."

"Benarkah?" sepasang manik biru itu berkilat semangat.

"Yap."

─ _Untuk membuatnya tersenyum, apapun akan ia lakukan._

.

* * *

.

Rin menghela nafas lega ketika sang dosen telah keluar. Ia segera memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas selempangnya dan beranjak pulang ketika ruangan itu telah sepi. Dieratkannya syal oranye itu guna memperhangat dirinya. Flu dan pusing yang dideritanya membuatnya harus mengenakan syal dan jaket yang lebih tebal dari sebelumnya. Meskipun telah memasuki akhir musim dingin, namun suhunya tetap membuat tubuh itu menggigil samar.

"Rin?"

Rin tersenyum ketika mendapati Len berada di hadapannya. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering berangkat dan pulang bersama semenjak Len kembali menetap di rumahnya yang dulu. Karena rumah yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok membuat keduanya sering jalan bersama.

"Kukira kau telah pulang duluan."

"Mana mungkin," Len menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, menjadikan kedua tangan itu sebagai tumpuan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku mati kedinginan, tahu."

Rin menahan tawa gelinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya flu dan sedikit pusing."

Len melangkah pulang, diikuti Rin di belakangnya. Rin memerhatikan wajah Len yang sedikit pucat. Ia mengernyit ketika menyadari hal tersebut. Terlebih lagi ketika Len menyengir pada teman-temannya, gusi lelaki itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Len, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ... gusimu sering berdarah ya?"

"Ah, iya. Sepertinya aku kurang vitamin C, hehe," Len meringis pelan. "Ternyata Rin perhatian juga ya,"

"Bu-bu-bukan begitu!" Rin menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. "Aku hanya takut kalau kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku kan tidak mau kau mati duluan, Len."

Len terbelalak, kemudian menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku mati?"

"Ya! Kalau kau mati siapa yang akan menemaniku?"

Len terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar kau ini."

Rin mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Siapa yang tidak takut kalau orang yang berharga di kehidupannya mati, huh!?"

Len menghentikan langkahnya dan terkekeh pelan. Rin ikut berhenti dan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Len menepuk kepala Rin dan membelainya pelan.

Wajah gadis itu memanas. "A-apa─"

"Kau tenang saja; Kalaupun aku mati, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu, kok. Sampai kapanpun. Aku berjanji," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?" Rin mengerjap beberapa kali dan menatap Len dengan lama. Terkesan ada sesuatu yang janggal di dalam hatinya. Ucapannya yang tak biasa membuat Rin sedikit cemas. Mencoba memecahkan misteri itu di dalam sepasang manik biru azure, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah tatapan bingung dari lelaki itu.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," Tatapan gadis itu berubah menjadi sedih. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Kau ... berkata seolah kematianmu sudah dekat ..."

Len terdiam beberapa saat. Entah kenapa nafasnya sedikit terasa sesak ketika mengingat kematian. Tidak rela rasanya jika sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini, terlebih lagi meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya. Ah, siapa yang tahu soal kematiannya?

Len menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan segera positive thinking.

"Hmph. Dasar, kau ini," Len mengacak-acak surai pirang itu dan tersenyum sendu. "Kau tahu? Dekat atau tidaknya kematianku ... pasti aku juga akan mati, Rin,"

"Tapi ..."

"Bukan hanya aku kok. Kau juga, bahkan semua makhluk hidup pun pasti akan mati. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Len menyengir, seolah sama sekali tidak terbebani dengan hal itu. "Lagipula setelah kita mati, kita bisa bertemu lagi, kok."

"Eh? Bertemu? Dimana?"

"Yap. Bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya─" Len menunjuk langit dengan jari telunjuknya. "─di Surga."

Len kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Rin yang masih terpaku. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan ucapan Len yang begitu dalam. Ia tahu─sangat tahu kalau semua ucapan Len yang tadi dikatakan adalah benar. Namun ucapannya yang tidak biasa membuat hati Rin agak cemas.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan bergegas mengejar Len yang telah menjauh. Gadis itu mencoba untuk berpikiran positif dan berucap dalam hatinya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

− _Meskipun ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan olehnya._

.

* * *

.

" _Hai, Rin."_

"Hai, Len. Tumben kau meneleponku. Ada apa?"

" _Umm ... Aku ... ingin bertemu denganmu."_

"Hm? Kau bisa ke rumahku jika ingin menemuiku. Rumah kita kan dekat."

" _Ukh ... tapi ... aku mau ketemu di luar. Mau tidak−Akkh!"_

"Len?! Kau kenapa? Apa kau terluka?!"

" _Ukh ... aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya ..."_ lelaki itu terdengar menggantungkan kalimatnya beberapa detik. _"... Terbentur. Jadi ... bagaimana? Mau tidak?"_

"Baiklah. Jam berapa?"

" _Nanti siang saat tengah hari di taman kota. Jangan membuatku menunggu, oke?"_

"Oke tapi−"

─ _Tuut! Tuut!_

Len telah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Rin menatap layar handphonenya dengan tatapan cemas. Entah kenapa sebuah firasat tidak enak menyerangnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan emosinya.

Sudah beberapa bulan semenjak kedatangan Len. Mereka tetap bersahabat, namun hubungan mereka agak merenggang karena jarang berkomunikasi. Terlebih lagi Len lebih sering pulang terburu-buru ketika kampus usai. Rin pernah melihatnya beberapa kali ketika Len sedang masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, namun Len hanya berkata kalau ia sedang menjenguk sepupunya, Lenka. Rin juga sering melihat lampu kamar Len selalu padam ketika malam tiba−yang artinya ia tidak ada di rumah atau langsung pergi tidur. Namun rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Len selalu cepat pergi tidur karena Len pernah berkata kalau ia sering imsonia. Ini benar-benar aneh.

Firasat Rin mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di Len, namun ia tetap bersikukuh untuk mengabaikannya dan tetap berpikiran positif. Lagipula Len pernah berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Rin mempercayai omongannya dengan sepenuh hati.

− _Ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, namun ia tetap mengelaknya._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Len mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia menyadari kalau Rin telah menunggunya. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Len menyeka muka dan lehernya menggunakan sapu tangannya. Tak sengaja, kedua iris azurenya dapat menangkap sosok gadis honeyblonde yang tampak tengah menunggu seseorang. Menyadari kalau Rin tak melihatnya, Len segera mengendap-endap ke belakang dan menutup kedua mata Rin dengan cepat.

"Kyaaah!" Sontak Rin melepas tangan itu dan segera membalikkan badan. Rin mengembungkan pipinya dengan sebal. "Kau ini! Kau yang menyuruhku datang cepat, tapi kau malah yang terlambat dan sekarang malah mengagetkanku!"

Len tertawa kecil. Tak ada raut bersalah di mukanya. "Maaf, maaf. Ada sedikit kendala. Hehehe," ucapnya tanpa melepas cengiran khas miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku memaafkanmu," ujar Rin. Kemudian kedua iris matanya menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu ..."

"Ada apa?"

"Wajahmu ... kok ... terlihat agak pucat yah?" tanya Rin dengan ragu. "Atau hanya perasaanku saja?"

Len terdiam beberapa saat. Namun kemudian ia tertawa canggung. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin perasaanmu saja."

"Ya ... bisa jadi sih," Rin menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi ... kita mau apa sekarang?"

Len menarik tangan Rin dan segera berseru, "Tentu saja bermain denganmu! Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dan menikmati waktu bersamamu! Itu akan sangat menyenangkan!"

"Kukira ada sesuatu yang penting ..."

"Ahahaha~! Itu hanya kebohonganku agar kau mau keluar rumah. Aku ingin menikmati hari libur ini denganmu sepuas-puasnya. Aku ingin membentuk sebuah memori manis lagi bersamamu. Sudah lama kita tidak bersama lagi, kan?"

Dan kemudian Rin merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Ucapan Len terngiang-ngiang di kedua telinganya. Rasanya bagaikan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun pada kenyataannya mereka hanyalah sahabat. Rin hanya memalingkan muka dan mengangguk mengikuti arah Len berjalan.

− _Karena hanya dengan bersamanya, semuanya akan terasa manis._

.

* * *

.

Cukup puas bermain-main di taman kota, kali ini Len menarik Rin ke suatu tempat rahasia dengan sangat antusias. Tak mempedulikan cuaca yang mulai tak mendukung, Len mengiring Rin ke suatu tempat. Bahkan menutup kedua mata Rin agar menjadi kejutan spesial baginya.

"Hati-hati, Rin! Tetap pegang tanganku dan perhatikan langkahmu ..." ucap Len. Mereka menghentikan langkah ketika Rin dapat mencium aroma wangi yang menusuk indra penciumannya.

"Sekarang, buka matamu!" seru Len ketika ia telah membuka pita yang menutupi kedua mata Rin.

Rin membuka matanya dan langsung terlihat takjub saat melihat hamparan bunga berwarna-warni di hadapannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seolah tak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Indah, bukan?" tanya Len pelan. Rin mengangguk-angguk antusias dan merentangkan tangannya sembari menyesap keharuman bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Rin dengan senang. Len hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar dan anggukan cepat.

Rin berlarian seperti anak kecil. Mengelilingi bunga-bunga itu kemudian berjongkok dan mencium harumnya bunga-bunga itu dari dekat. Sesekali ia berpindah tempat dan seringkali bertanya-tanya. Len mempu menjawabnya dengan tepat setiap kali gadis itu bertanya nama bunga-bunga tersebut. Bahkan Rin sempat terpukau karena ternyata Len tahu banyak tentang bunga.

Ketika Rin lagi sibuk dengan bunga-bunga, Len tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut dan mengigit bibir bawahnya taktala ia merasa sebuah pusing hebat menyerang kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, ia merasakan kalau pandangannya berputar-putar. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. Len merogoh saku-sakunya, berharap ia bisa mencari obatnya. Sekuat tenaga Len berusaha untuk tidak mengerang.

"Len? Len!?"

Sadar akan situasi yang mulai memburuk, Rin menghampirinya dengan panik. Ia berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Len. Rin tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Gadis itu cemas, panik, khawatir.

"Rin ..."

Tiba-tiba saja Len memeluknya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang gadis itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundaknya. Rin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas beratnya dan ringisannya. Len sedang menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau ... kenapa Len? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, bukan?" tanya Rin pelan. Ia memeluk Len erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangannya. Firasat Rin memburuk ketika Len tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk berpikiran positif meskipun ia tahu kalau semuanya akan percuma.

"Maafkan aku ..." Len berbisik dengan sangat pelan. "Sejujurnya ... aku ingin merahasiakan ini lebih lama dan memberitahumu di saat yang tepat namun sepertinya ... tidak bisa ya," suara bergetar dan pelukannya kian mengerat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin penuh kecemasan.

"Hari ini ... sepertinya akan menjadi hari terakhir ... kita ... ukh ... bertatap muka ..." ucap Len dengan hati yang sangat pilu. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin mengucapkannya, tak ingin ini menjadi sebuah perpisahan kembali. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun ia tetap menyunggingkan senyuman meskipun Rin tak bisa melihatnya.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu, Len? Aku tidak mengerti. Kita tak akan berpisah, kan?" tanya Rin penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku ... Rin ... maaf ... maaf ..." Len berbisik tepat di telinganya, mengirimkan sensasi pilu pada hati gadis itu.

"Len? Kumohon jangan berucap yang aneh-aneh ..."

"Padahal aku masih ingin ... menikmati waktu bersamamu ... aku juga tidak ingin ini menjadi perpisahan kita ... aku ingin terus bersama denganmu selamanya ... tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat, Rin. Tubuhku ..." Len menggantungkan ucapannya. Tampak enggan mengatakannya.

"Len?"

Helaan nafas berat terdengar. Len tersenyum getir ketika merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Pandangannya mulai agak mengabur. "Tubuhku ... sudah berada pada batasnya ... maaf ..." tutur Len dengan sangat berat.

Rin terhenyak. Tanpa sadar air matanya merembes. Ia tahu ini buruk. Sangat buruk. Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak sanggup membalas ucapannya. Gadis itu tak mau ini menjadi perpisahan untuk selamanya. Rin tidak mau.

"Rin? Kau menangis?" tanya Len pelan ketika ia merasakan pundaknya basah. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Rin dengan tatapan sendu. "Rin ... jangan menangis ..." Len mulai menghapus air matanya dengan jemarinya perlahan.

"Aku ... tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Len ..." Rin terisak pelan. Sapuan jemari itu justru membuat air matanya menetes semakin deras. Hatinya semakin terasa pilu ketika mendapat jemari Len membelai pipinya perlahan. "Tidak mau ... aku tidak sanggup ..."

"Rin ..." Len tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya. Ia juga sudah merasakan kalau waktunya sudah menipis. Tubuhnya sudah semakin melemah dan nafasnya semakin berat. Bahkan ia terus menahan rasa pusing yang semakin besar di kepalanya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi gadis itu.

Rin terus terisak pelan. Hatinya seakan teriris-iris oleh Len. Jujur saja, rasanya sangat sakit ketika akan kehilangan orang yang harus dicintainya.

"Kita ... harus bisa menerima takdir ... meskipun aku mati ... aku akan selalu berada di sisimu ... aku akan terus berada di hatimu ... berjanjilah ... padaku ... kalau kau ... tidak akan ... terpuruk ... atau ... menangisi kematianku terus ... menerus ..."

Len tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya, kemudian menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ia mengecup pelan bibir itu dengan lembut. Rin tampak terkejut, namun ia membalasnya dengan menutup kedua matanya. Memori akan kenangan manis mereka berputar taktala mereka saling merasakan rasa manis yang menggetarkan hati. Tanpa sadar Len ikut meneteskan air matanya.

Len menarik dirinya ketika kesadarannya sudah sangat menipis. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa sakitnya dan masih saja menyunggingkan senyuman tulus. "Aku mencintaimu, Kagamine Rin ..." ucapnya sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Len?" Rin terbelalak tidak percaya ketika melihat tubuh Len ambruk di hadapannya. Ia meraih tubuh itu dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, berharap kalau itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon. "Len, kumohon! Buka matamu, Len! Len! Ini tidak lucu, Len! Len!"

Tak ada respon dari Len. Lelaki itu diam, tak bergerak sama sekali. Nafasnya telah berhenti. Rin membungkam bibirnya ketika menyadari bahwa Len tak akan pernah membuka kedua matanya lagi. Dadanya sangat sesak, begitu menyakitkan rasanya. Tak pernah disangka kalau perpisahan mereka akan dipisahkan oleh kematian. Air matanya merembas semakin deras ketika tak kuat menahan perasaannya yang hancur begitu saja. Memori mengenai lelaki itu terus berputar di benaknya bagaikan kaset rusak. Bagaimana lelaki itu tersenyum, menyengir, mempercandainya, dan perasaan bahagia nan hangat saat mereka bersama. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan manis.

"Len ... aku ... juga ... mencintaimu ..." ucap Rin sambil terisak pelan. Ia memeluk tubuh Len yang mulai mendingin dan mengecup bibirnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, berharap kalau lelaki itu akan bangun dan membalas kecupannya. Namun sayangnya, harapannya tak akan menjadi kenyataan. Len telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya

Rin menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum sendu, meskipun air matanya tak mau berhenti. Ia berujar dengan pelan, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Len. Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi ... suatu saat nanti ..."

− _Dan_ s _ekarang yang harus ia rasakan adalah pahitnya kenyataan._

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Halo~~! Apa kabar semua? Akari muncul dengan oneshot baru.

Tadinya iseng nemu fic lama ini di lappy tapi masih setengah jadi. Trus akhirnya dilanjutin deh pas kebetulan ada mood ngetik~! Sepertinya ini menjadi oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin x'D

Btw ... sepertinya fic ini ga dapet feelsnya ya ._. Akari ga jago bikin genre ini, hikz. Trus males baca ulang, jadi maaf kalo ada typo (s). Lagipula udah lama banget ga bikin fic. Jadi ... maaf banget kalo endingnya jadi ngeselin nan abal kayak ginii orz orz

Terima kasih bagi yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Akari akan sangat senang jika kalian memberikan komentar maupun saran di kotak review. Review kalian akan membuat Akari semangat untuk membuat fic baru atau meneruskan fic yang terbelangkai~!

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa~


End file.
